The convening of a second international workshop-meeting dealing with immunogenetics and immunobiology of the rabbit is proposed, to be held April 7-9, 1983, at St. Judge Children's Research Hospital in Memphis, Tennessee. About 80 to 100 persons are expected to participate. These would include investigators from those laboratories which have made major contributions to immunological research using rabbit models, as well as a number of other leading immunologists whole related contributions have been made primarily by using different species. The rabbit's system of allotypic determinants, located on various portions of the immunoglobulin molecule, have long been recognized as a set of valuable tools for immunological research. Very recent developments, in particular the finding of "latent" allotype production and cross-reactive idiotypes in unrelated rabbits, make it clear that study of the rabbit's immune system and control of gene expression can lead to significant findings in molecular immunology and molecular genetics, and to greater understanding of immunological network control mechanisms. Furthermore, recent advances in our knowledge of rabbit lymphocyte antigens and the demonstrated feasibility of permanent lymphoid cell engraftment among histocompatible but outbred rabbits call for increased cooperative efforts among widely scattered laboratories. The purpose of the proposed meeting is to bring together investigators from North America and Europe who are engaged in these rapidly moving areas of research in order to facilitate the exchange of information, concepts, and resources.